BramGroatFilms' Thomas Parody Casts
Casts Thomas/TUGS (ENGINES) * Thomas as Ten Cents * Gordon as Big Mac * Toby as OJ * James as Top Hat * Henry as Warrior * Edward as Hercules * Duck as Grampus * Murdoch as Captain Star * Diesel as Zorran * Den and Dart as Zebedee and Zak * Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug * Bulgy as Captain Zero * Emily as Lillie Lightship * Mavis as Sally Seaplane * Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie * Derek as Izzy Gomez * Toad as Lord Stinker * Rosie as Pearl * Bertie as Puffa * Duncan as The Goods Engine * Billy as Billy Shoepack * Arthur as Boomer * Oliver as Sea Rouge * Oliver (Pack) as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Arry and Bert as The Green-Eyed Things * BoCo as Fire Chief * Spencer as Bluenose * Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair * Fergus as Coast Guard * Terence as The Messenger * D261 as Nantucket * Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba * Hiro as Old Rusty * Elizabeth as Kraka-Toa * Kevin as Little Ditcher * Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete * Rocky as Mighty Mo * Cranky as Big Mickey * Jack as Jack * Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers * Ghost Engines as White Fleet * The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon * Daisy as The Duchess * Lady as Princess Alice * Molly as SS Vienna * Boulder as Massive Log Slide * Isobella as The Fulton Ferry * Thumper as The Quarry Master * Salty as The Garbage Master * Victor as Feul Depot Owner * S.C.Ruffey as The Bell Buoy * Coaches as Liners and Schooners Thomas/Theodore Tugboat (Skarloey Engine) * Skarloey as Theodore * Rheneas as Hank * Madge as Emily * Peter Sam as Fodduck * Sir Handel as George * Duke as The Dispatcher * Sir Topham Hatt as The Harbor Master * Patrick as Guysbrough * Owen as Owen * Rusty as Baddeck * Smudger as Oliver * Flora as Sigrid * Caroline as Carla * Fearless Freddie as Northumberland * Mighty Mac as Phillip and Filmore * Annie and Clarable as Pearl and Preta * Harold as Benjamin Bridge * Kelly as Shelbourne * Colin as Clayton * Alfie as Digby * Belle as Rebecca * Henrietta as Pugwash * Bulstrode as Cabot * Stepney as Shamus * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Lillie the Lighthouse * Hector as Tex * Trevor as R. Boat * George as SS Malarkey * City of Truro as Truro * Hank as Canso * Neville as Stewiacke * Dennis as Inverness * Byron as Chester * The Horrid Lorries as The Rhyming Rocks of Ecum Secum * Charlie as Fundy * Scruff as Bedford * Bash and Dash as Blandford and Bingham * Ferdinand as Nautilus * Old Slow Coach as Constance * Millie as Millie * Captain as Kulu * Nelson as Kirby * Ned as Gregor * Butch as Blankston * Flying Scotsman as Henry Eben * Whiff as Shediac * Skiff as Walter * The Horrid Lorries as The Rhyming Rocks of Ecum Secum * Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Donald Dock * The Queen of Sodor as Snorri * The Trampsteamer as The Sea Monster Thomas/MLP: Friendship is Magic (MLE: Friendship is Magic) * Lady as Twilight Sparkle * Emily as Rarity * Thomas as Spike * Madge as Fluttershy * Diesel as Garble * Arry as Other Dragon * The Chinese Dragon as Krackle * Season 1 Chinese Dragon as Dragon Disguised Thomas/Crash Bandicoot (Thomas Bandicoot) * Thomas as Crash Bandicoot * Emily as Coco Bandicoot * Edward as Aku Aku * Percy as Polar * Toby as Pura * Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot * Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex * Mavis as Nina Cortex * Diesel 10 as Uka Uka * Henry as Tiny Tiger * James as Dingodile * Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Bill/Ben as Dr. N. Gin * Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio * George as Pinstripe Potoroo * Rocky as Papu Papu * Arry and Bert as Komodo Joe and Moe * Billy as Ripper Roo * Hector as Koala Kong * Bulgy as Rilla Roo * Splatter and Dodge as Victor and Moritz * Cranky as Nitrous Oxide * Lady as Tawna Bandicoot * Duck as Trash Bandicoot * Harvey as Rusty Walrus * Donald and Douglas as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips * Salty as Ebenezer Von Clutch * Molly as Pasadena O'possum * S.C.Ruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheaks * D261 as Emperor Velo XXVII * Oliver as N. Trance Thomas/Veggietales (Enginetales) * Thomas as Larry * James as Bob * Percy as Junior * Edward and Molly as Dad and Mom * Henry as Archibad * Oliver as Pa Grape * Duncan as Mr. Lunt * Lady as Esther * Mavis as Madame Blueberry * Toby as Scooter * Gordon as Mr. Nezzer * Emily as Petunia * Donald and Douglas as Jimmy and Jerry * Stepney as Phillip * Duck as Jean-Claude * Elizabeth as Ma Grape * Peter Sam as Percy * Bill and Ben as The Peas * Stanley as Tom Grape * Rosie as Rosie Grape * Flora as Laura * Smudger as God * Toad as Lenny * Duke as George * Diesel, Arry, and Bert as The Rapscallions #1, #2, and #3 * Diesel 10 as Fibb * Hector as Gourdon * Cranky as Goliath * George as Grim Tickler * Fergus as Buzz-Saw Louie * Dennis as Frankencelery * Neville as Jonah * Bertram as Henry * Arthur as Oscar * Isobella as Annie * Annie and Clarable as Mabel and Penelope * Spencer as Apollo Guard * Harvey as Harry Thomas/Spyro the Dragon (Thomas the Dragon Engine) * Thomas as Spyro (Thomas and Spyro are both the main heroes) * Percy as Sparx (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) * Duck as Blink (Duck and Blink are both western) * Toby as Professor (Toby and Professor are both old) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Flame (Toots and Flame are both wear red) * James as Hunter (James and Hunter are both vain) * Lady as Zoe (Lady and Zoe are both magical) * Harold as Sgt. James Byrd (Harold and Sgt. James Byrd are both fly in the air) * Belle as Bianca (Belle and Bianca are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Edward as Cleetus (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) * Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Diesel 10 and Gnasty Gnorc are both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) * Emily as Lillie Lightship (Emily and Cynder are both the main females) * Daisy as The Sorceress (Daisy and The Sorceress are both the main female villains) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Agent 9 (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Spyro and Agent 9 are) * Henry as Moneybags (Henry and Moneybags are both big, strong, and funny) * Gordon as Bentley (Gordon and Bentley are both big, strong, and proud) * Molly as Elora (Molly and Elora are both strong and wise) * Rosie as Ember (Rosie and Ember are both wear pink) * Mavis as Sheila (Mavis and Sheila are both kind) * Devious Diesel as Ripto (Devious Diesel and Ripto are both the main villains) * Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) * Spencer as Red (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the rails) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fredneck * Flora as Stella (Flora and Stella are both sweet) * Caroline as Inventor Droid * Bertie as Logistics Droid * Madge as Tara Croft * Fergus as Gus * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Bibby, Bobby, and Pete * Oliver as Tomas (Oliver and Tomas are both western) * Donald as Delbin (Donald and Delbin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) * Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Andor (Montana and Andor are both powerful) * Douglas as Devlin (Douglas and Devlin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) * Duke as Zeke (Duke and Zeke are both have four letters in 1 name and they both share the same letter 'E' at the end of their names) * Murdoch as Gavin (Murdoch and Gavin are both big and strong) * BoCo as Lindar (Cleetus and Lindar are both best friends, just like Edward and BoCo are) * Rocky as Maximos * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Master Chef (I know Tootle is good) * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bruno * Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cosmos (Huey and Cosmos are both wear light green) * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Oswin (Jason and Oswin are both have five words in one name and they both share the same letter 'N' in the end of their names) * Hercules (from TUGS) as Gunnar * Top Hat (from TUGS) as Magnus * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Trondo (Ten Cents and Trondo are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) * Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alvar * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Thor (Tom Jerry and Thor are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) * Neville as Nestor (Neville and Nestor are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Astor (Not Thomas' Rusty, but the Little Engine That Could "2011 Film"'s Rusty) * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Sadiki * Arthur as Alban (Arthur and Alban are both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ivor (Ivor and Ivor are both share the same names) * Ned as Nils (Ned and Nils are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) * Oliver (Pack) as Obasi (Oliver (Pack) and Obasi are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Butch as Boris (Butch and Boris are both have five words in one name and they both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Blue (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Argus (Blue and Argus are both wear blue) * Iron Duke (from RWS) as Boldar (Iron Duke and Bolder are both old) * Warrior (from TUGS) as Issak * Gregor (from Theodore Tugboat) as Apara * Flying Scotsman as Titan (Flying Scotsman and Titan are both strong and powerful) * Ramsus (form Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Azizi * Wilbert (from RWS) as Asher * Sir Handel as Gildas (Sir Handel and Gildas are both wear blue) * Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Eldrid * Big Mac (from TUGS) as Lutalo * Harvey as Darius * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Marco * Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ulric (Sir Reginald and Ulric are both big, strong, and powerful) * Bear (from RWS) as Baruti (Bear and Baruti are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bakari (Bayswater and Bakari are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Harrison (from Chuggington) as Ragnar * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Halvor (Harry Hogwarts and Halvor are both share the same letter 'H' at the beginning of their names) * Derek as Damon (Derek and Damon are both have five words in one name and they both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) * Bill and Ben as Basho and Buson (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Basho and Buson are) * Cranky as Mammoth * Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bones * Salty as Wally (Salty and Wally are both wear red and they're both pirates) * Splatter as Toasty * Dodge as Doctor Shemp (Dodge and Doctor Shemp are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) * Bulgy as Blowhard (Bulgy and Blowhard are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Patrick as Metalhead * S.C.Ruffey as Jacques * Bertram as Bombo * Bulstrode as Bluto (Bulstrode and Bluto are both villains who travel in sea) * George as Colossus Yeti * Smudger as Buzz (Smudger and Buzz are both green and evil) * D261 as Spike * Troublesome Trucks as Egg Thieves * Dennis as Sleepyhead (Dennis and Sleepyhead are both lazy) * Gordon's Snow Machine as Mecha Red * Tiger Moth as Scorch * The Spiteful Breakvan as Umbrella Idol * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Princess Ami * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Queen Finny (Lillie Lightship and Queen Finny are both travel in sea) * Skarloey as Sebastian (Skarloey and Sebastian are both share the same letter 'S' at the beginning of their names) * Rheneas as Otto * Toad as Hydrar * Elizabeth as Ineptune * Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Shoutfire * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ignitus (Jebediah and Ignitus are both old) * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Volteer * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cyril * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Terrador (Pete and Terrador are both strong) * Hector as Ice King * Jack and Isobella as Sparx's Parents * Popeye (from Popeye) as Kane * Boulder as Stone Sentinel * Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Mole Yair * Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Exhumor * Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as The Conductor * The Jet Engine as Steam * Evil Emily (A Fanmade Thomas Character) as Evil Cynder * Max and Monty as Scratch and Sniff (Max and Monty are twins, just like Scratch and Sniff are) * The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as Arborick * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Assassin * Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Electric King * Humbert (from Snow White) as Executioner * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Skabb * Hiro as The Chronicler (Hiro and The Chronicler are both old, powerful, and tell stories) * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Gaul * Paul Bunyan (from Paul Bunyan and American Legends) as Chief Prowlus * John Henry (from John Henry and American Legends) as Meadow * Jack (from TUGS) as The Hermit * Dragon (from Animaniacs) as Elemental Dragon * Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mason * The Queen of Sodor as Golem * The Chinese Dragon as Destroyer * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Malefor Category:BramGroatFilms Category:BramGroatOnDa